Belong
by Doll Girl
Summary: AU to My Fair Gilligan. What if Gilligan couldn't go through with the plan at the coming out party? Everyone comes to the realization that Gilligan is truly selfless when he gives up his own happiness in order to make every else happy. Can the Howells be convinced to let him go? Or will they remain oblivious while Gilligan dies on the inside?


Don't own them.

AN: AU to My Fair Gilligan

Before the party Mr Howell had smiled as he put his hands on his new son's shoulders. "My boy I couldn't be more proud. You are the one thing we've always wanted."

Gilligan felt guilt well up in him and he knew he couldn't go through with it. "Thanks Dad." He gave a small smile that was completely fake.

When it came time for the martini glass Gilligan just shook his head at the Professor and whispered. "I can't do it. It would break their hearts."

Roy frowned in concern as he took the drink and took a sip. "It's a little dry." He sighed. "Are you sure?"

He only nodded before going to remake the martini. As he did he looked at the Skipper. "I can't do it. I'm sorry Skipper. I'll make sure you get a whole fleet of ships and enough money to hire a really great first mate."

The captain frowned. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter," he said sadly as he returned to the Professor and gave him his drink with a gracious smile. "I do hope this is better. I have a habit of needing to go back and do things over to get it perfect." He took a deep breath. "When we get back to the mainland I'll make sure you have the best lab. I promise."

The Professor gripped the cup and sighed. "Damn your big heart Gilligan…"

When the girls returned they were astonished at Gilligan's change of mind. He made them promises and it actually brought tears to their eyes.

He was going to give everyone what they wanted to make them happy at the expense of his own misery.

The four exchanged a look of concern. Someone had to talk to the Howells.

When Mrs Howell came out with a tray of food Gilligan gallantly took it. "Let me carry that for you Mother."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Oh I can't wait to introduce you when we get home! A son to be proud of!"

Gilligan set the tray down but didn't look at her. "I'm glad."

The party went smoothly and Gilligan's eyes seemed to become empty.

At one point Gilligan pulled the Skipper aside and shakingly pulled out his first mate's hat. "H-here...f-for the new one…"

The captain felt tears in his eyes. "No Little Buddy you keep it. I'm always here for you."

The boy just nodded with his head bowed.

He'd seen this stance before. Defeat.

Gilligan went to his new parents. "I don't mean to be rude Dad, Mother but...but I'm not feeling well."

Lovey frowned in concern as she felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm just tired Mom. It's been an eventful day."

Mr Howell nodded. "Very well. Go on."

He nodded and said goodnight before going inside.

"I do hope he's alright," Mrs Howell said. She turned to the Professor. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Roy sighed as he put down his drink. "Take care of him Mr and Mrs Howell. Tonight he just proved how selfless he really is and how much he loves you and each of us."

The Howells watched everyone leave downcast and wondered why.

That night, with his parents asleep, Gilligan hugged his first mate hat and cried.

The next morning Gilligan remained the gracious Howell son to be proud of. He continued his lessons and when he was finally set free he went to the lagoon and just sat there staring at the water. His eyes were far away.

The boy swallowed as he reached down and took off his shoes and socks before rolling up his pant legs. He stood up and walked to the water before dipping his feet in. The feel of the ocean water comforted him. He tilted his head to the sun and let it warm him.

He didn't see the Professor and Skipper come to the lagoon with their fishing poles and lobster traps. They stopped at the tree line and just watched him. When Gilligan turned around they remained hidden but the look on his face spoke volumes.

Was a whole fleet of ships and a sophisticated lab worth killing his spirit? He wasn't even their Gilligan any longer! He was playing the part of the perfect son.

They watched him as he rolled his pants back down and put on his socks and shoes before leaving.

"My poor Little Buddy. Professor we HAVE to speak with the Howells! I know they mean no harm and probably think they're doing something good but he's dying!"

The Professor frowned. "I agree. If something's not done and done soon he will become depressed and that depression could lead to sickness! Lets get the girls."

They found Ginger and Mary Ann doing laundry...or they were until they pulled out Gilligan's red shirt and looked at it sadly.

That night Gilligan actually put in writing his gifts to the others and told them not to forget to remind him whenever they were rescued.

Mr Howell frowned. "My Boy money is…"

"I know Dad. Money is something you never spend. I'm not spending it I'm investing it," Gilligan said. "Think about it. We could partner with them and…"

Roy stood up. "I can't take it anymore." He tore up Gilligan's IOU and looked the boy in the eyes. "You are the most selfless person I have ever met. You are the persona of what love really is." He looked at the Howells. "Can't you see you're imprisoning him?"

Mr Howell raised an eyebrow. "I assure you we've given everything he could ever want to be happy. We don't mistreat him.."

"I didn't say that Mr Howell. Prisons come in all shapes and sizes. Some of them are very nice rooms filled with material things."

"I'm fine Professor," Gilligan said as he kept his head down. "Really."

"No you're not Gilligan," Skipper said. He narrowed his eyes and held up the paper. "This means nothing to me because I'm sitting here looking at you and you look like you did when I first saw you." He too tore it up.

"But...this is what everybody else wants," Gilligan said. "I'm better now. I don't mess up anymore. I...I'm perfect…just what everyone wants."

That got the Howells attention and they looked at him in concern.

"Gilligan My Boy...no one is perfect," Mr Howell said.

"Maybe not Dad but it's who I have to be now. May I be excused?" Before anyone could answer he got up and dashed to the Howell hut!

The couple looked at each other wide eyed before getting up and running after him! They found Gilligan pacing back and forth tugging at his hair and mumbling to himself a mantra.

"Hide. Gotta hide. No one wants the old Gilligan! The old Gilligan is trouble. I'm a Howell and I gotta act like it."

Mr Howell swallowed. "Lovey...we need to let him go. I've turned into my father. I can't do to him what he did to me."

His wife nodded and hugged him. "I'll let you do the talking Dear."

He nodded as they both went in. Mr Howell went over to the distressed young man and put his hands on his shoulders. Gilligan looked up and met his eyes.

The millionaire swallowed when he saw how dead those eyes were becoming. His own heart broke. "Gilligan listen to me. You were fine before we got a hold of you. There's no need to change."

"Wh-what?" the boy asked confused.

"My Boy you're not happy here. Believe me the life of the rich is not for most people. It can be a prison."

He swallowed. "I don't want to hurt you…"

Mr Howell pulled him into a hug. "Dear Boy we're not hurt. We completely understand. We never meant to hurt you."

"Wh-what about the others?"

Mr Howell rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I think they've been wanting to give me a piece of their mind for awhile." He chuckled and took the fancy hat off of the boy's head before pulling away. "My boy you will always be welcome around here with us. This is not goodbye. This is more of myself and my wife learning a hard lesson in love. Go get your things."

"Thank you," Gilligan said relieved as he hugged them both before leaving. Within in a few minutes he was finished and the three of them left and walked over to the Skipper.

Mr Howell opened Gilligan's sack and pulled out the first mate hat. He put it on the boy's head. "Gilligan knows where he belongs and so do I. He belongs to you Skipper. My wife and I apologize for any grief we've caused. Truth is, this young man is very easy to love and we have no children of our own."

With a gentle push Mr Howell pushed him into Skipper's waiting arms. "My Boy thank you...thank you for the lesson we both needed to learn. I believe my wife and I have a long talk ahead of us."

They squeezed his shoulders before returning to their own hut.

The next day Gilligan howled in laughter as Mr Howell pestered the Skipper to adopt him after finding out about the quicksand being covered up thus saving Mrs Howell's life!

The millionaire's mischievous grin said it all as the sound of the boy's laughter warmed his heart.

He may not be G. THurston Howell the Fourth but Thurston Howell the Third was convinced that there was no one more perfect and more worthy of pride than William Gilligan.


End file.
